Last to Know
by looneyluna
Summary: Spoilers for E2. Enterprise was still thrown into the past despite their descendants' warnings. Hoshi searches for the father of her children. AU! Please read and review. Complete... Kinda!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Last to Know

Author: Looneyluna

Rating: R

Code: R/S, M/Mc, AU

Summary: I wrote this a couple of months ago and forgot I had it. Spoilers for E2. Enterprise was still thrown into the past despite their descendants' warnings. Hoshi searches for the father of her children.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Kathy Rose and PJ for beta reading.

--

Staring at the pictures of her parents, Hoshi wiped the tears away. The mission had failed. Earth was as good as destroyed. They never made it to the rendezvous with Degra. History had repeated itself and they were thrown back in time, just like Lorian had predicted.

All the debate and all the modifications were for nothing. They came out of the vortex one hundred fourteen years in the past, the only difference was the knowledge of their descendants.

Having attended the senior staff meeting, Hoshi still grieved. Either way, her parents were dead. In the future, the weapon would wipe them out. Here, they just didn't exist yet. T'Pol had argued that history wouldn't repeat itself by virtue of the knowledge they had of the other Enterprise. They would be able to "get it right" this time around.

It was amazing. For a person, who hadn't believed in time travel, T'Pol was a veritable wealth of information on the subject. She and the captain had argued back and forth. He wasn't interested in repeating history and had ordered that all copies of the other Enterprise's database by destroyed. The fact of the matter was that the original attack had occurred. History hadn't changed and seven million people had died.

The captain was adamant in his belief that the knowledge of Lorian's Enterprise could corrupt the alternate timeline the crew was in. He couldn't have his crew peeking into their future and possibly changing it. They had to minimize any alterations.

That was easy for him to say. Most everybody had glanced at their future. There were very few who hadn't. People were already starting to treat each other differently and pairing off. Why oh why hadn't she gone all the way and looked up the father of her children? Maybe he knows who she is. Her pick of men were few…narrowed down to those on board. Trip, Malcolm, Travis and the captain were definitely out.

Trip and T'Pol…guess the rumors are true. Travis is supposed to marry Corporal Mckenzie, and the captain…

"Oh God! What if I wind up with an alien like the Captain did? I'll never find the father then," she said worriedly to herself.

"Malcolm's out of the question." She stood up and started pacing, remembering how upset his was over his impending bachelorhood.

Hoshi sat back down on her bunk, more tears threatening as she grieved for her future children. Saying a silent prayer, she lay down. "Please God. Let him find me."

--

Hoshi stifled a yawn over her oatmeal, letting Travis fill her in on the rumor mill.

"Crewman Rostov already proposed to Crewman Kelly and she said yes," he said with a big grin.

She mentally checked Rostov off her list. No great loss there. Blowing on a spoonful of oatmeal, she smiled.

It was a little difficult to gossip with welding sparks flying around the mess hall, and Hoshi leaned in toward Travis to hear the rest of what he was saying. Hoshi didn't see Corporal McKenzie approach the table.

With an "accidental" nudge to Hoshi's shoulder, McKenzie made her presence known and sat down at the table. Hoshi frowned as the corporal glowered at her, then she realized…McKenzie knew Travis was to be her husband.

Travis looked nervously between the two women. "Uh, hi, Corporal McKenzie," he greeted her with his trademark grin.

Hoshi saw some movement behind Travis and glanced over his shoulder. A group of MACOs stood there, watching the interaction. Smiling knowingly, she scraped her chair back and walked up to them.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Hoshi asked loudly, trying to block their view of Travis and McKenzie.

Sergeant Kemper coughed and peered over Hoshi's shoulder, and Hoshi moved to block his view again, jumping in the air to do so.

Corporals Chang and Romero laughed and motioned for Kemper to join them in leaving.

"No problem here, ma'am," Chang stated calmly, walking past her.

Hoshi nodded as they walked past her, only Kemper deviating from their path long enough to bend down and whisper something into McKenzie's ear.

Hoshi smiled. She had never seen a MACO blush before.

--

Argh! Another mind-numbing paradox meeting. The banter between the captain and second-in-command was too much for her. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Hoshi jumped at the sound of the brisk British accent.

"Yes," she whispered back, not wanting to stick out. "Not really", she wanted to add, feeling like banging her head on table and knocking herself out so she wouldn't have to go through another time travel discussion.

"You have lost your focus, Captain," T'Pol shouted irritably.

The room went quiet and everybody looked at the Vulcan, wondering about her sudden emotional outburst.

"We need to complete the necessary repairs, then worry about…the future." The Vulcan's eyes flitted over everybody and settled on Trip.

Clearing his throat, Trip stood up too. "T'Pol is right, sir. We need parts -- parts I don't have. Lorian said we'd make alliances and trade with other species. I just hope we get to it before we invite anymore trouble."

Hoshi watched the captain back away from the table and run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"The damage is done, sir. People have already started pairing off," Trip stated hesitantly.

Archer walked over to a window and bowed his head.

An uneasy silence settled over the meeting.

Then the captain did something totally unexpected. He started laughing.

"Sir?" Malcolm was the first to question, wondering if his commanding officer had finally snapped.

"If anybody had told me I would be captain of Noah's Ark three years ago, I would have laughed in their face," Jon announced with a laugh, then sighed. "You're right, Trip. We need to focus on repairing Enterprise. Make it a priority. T'Pol, scan for habitable planets. There's no time like the…present."


	2. Chapter Two

Several months later –

Life onboard was about as normal as it was going to get. Repairs had been completed and Enterprise no longer looked like a rust bucket held together by gum and baling wire. Some improvements had even been made, thanks to an advantageous trade with the Desalaens.

They were mere creature comforts, but the additions had boosted morale for now the protein resequencers had more selections, much to Chef's chagrin.

"Double chocolate cheesecake," Hoshi said into the voice activated control panel. Soon, her troubles would melt away.

"Rough day?" a friendly voice asked, startling her.

"Hi, Travis," she replied, picking up her plate. "Not really, just a guilty pleasure before I head off to the gym. One must keep up her girlish figure, although you really can't tell in these uniforms."

"I hear the captain is instituting a casual dress day," Travis said, following her to a table.

"Really?" Hoshi's eyes went wide.

"No. Not really," Travis teased, almost choking on his milk.

Hoshi held some of her cheesecake back on a fork as though getting ready to throw it at him.

"Eh, eh! You wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?" Travis stated, trying to coax Hoshi not to fling the food at him.

"Want what to go to waste?" Malcolm asked, walking up behind Travis just as Hoshi flicked the sacrifice at the helmsman's head. Travis ducked just in time for the double chocolate cheesecake to hit and stick to the armory officer's uniform.

Was it her imagination, or did the room just go silent? For embarrassing moments, this wasn't so bad. After all, Malcolm was the one with cheesecake slowly smearing down his pants. "I – I – I'm so sorry, sir," Hoshi said, standing up and crossing over to him.

Malcolm had yet to actually move, much less put his tray down.

Taking her napkin, she knelt in front of him and starting dabbing at his uniform. He smacked her hand away. "Thank you very much, Ensign!" His voice was strained and irritated as he walked out of the mess hall, taking his selection with him.

"I'm really sorry, sir," she called after him. She was still kneeling on the floor, her hand raised as though still wiping Malcolm's pants. That's when she noticed the whispers.

"I didn't think he could blush that red," one voice said. "Gives a whole new mean to the term 'red alert.'"

"I doubt she even realizes –" another voice said, stopping abruptly as Hoshi glared at the owner.

"You need some help there, Hoshi?" Travis asked, trying not to laugh.

Hoshi stood and took her seat opposite him, glaring at him and the cheesecake.

"Don't blame me," he laughed. "I had every right to duck."

Stabbing at a piece and shoving it into her mouth, she smirked. "How are things with Corporal McKenzie?" she said with her mouth full.

Travis looked down at his plate then. "Um, fine, kinda."

Hoshi frowned, concern for her friend clearly showing. "What's wrong?"

Clearing his throat, Travis looked up. His usual mirthful expression was gone and he muttered, "It's just that Katie is a MACO, and Kemper, Romero, and Chang are like her big brothers. I've lost count of the threats. Forget about having any time alone with her. I want to get to know her, but it's impossible with the three stooges hanging around."

For a moment, Hoshi forgot her own worries and focused on her friend. "I'll run roughshod over them for you, Travis. Just call me when they get out of hand," she suggested. "I can always have a four-way butt-kicking contest with them."

That got a laugh out of Travis and he smiled, but the smile diminished once he saw the look of concern cross Hoshi's face. "What's up with you?"

Swallowing some cheesecake, Hoshi looked down at the table. "Am I that obvious?"

"Still no luck tracking the father down?" Travis guessed.

Hoshi shook her head no. "Maybe he knows and he doesn't want to be with me. Maybe he wants to change his future."

"That's the most asinine thing I've ever heard you say, Hoshi," he replied seriously. "Maybe he's shy. Maybe he's thinking the same thing. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."

"What if he didn't look either?" Hoshi asked worriedly. "I'll never know. The children have Japanese names. I didn't even bother to look for their last names."

"Give it time, Hoshi," Travis pleaded. "You can't expect to fall in love, get married, and have children all in one day."

"I know. I know," she replied, dabbing at her mouth, a sense of loss forming in the pit of her stomach. "It's just that…everybody I…we ever knew. They don't exist anymore. It's like they're dead. When I found out I have two children…well, it made me hope."

Travis chewed his lip thoughtfully. He had never seen her this despondent before. Always a busybody and a gossip, he had pretty much peeked at everybody's future, including hers. Did he dare tell her he knew who the father was? She hadn't wanted to know at the time.

And Malcolm's reaction had been anything but encouraging as he sat there and told Hoshi about his "impending bachelorhood." Maybe Malcolm didn't want her after all. Maybe he needed to talk to Malcolm about this.

One thing was for certain. Knowledge of the future didn't necessarily guarantee it.


	3. Chapter Three

A few months later—

Another job well done! The UT had only one thing consistent about it – it was never consistent or reliable. Thankfully, she had been on duty for the first contact with the Laons. A meeting had been arranged, and Hoshi could tell Commander Tucker was chomping at the bit to trade for spare injector parts. Not only that, but it was highly likely that some shore leave could be arranged.

Kelly and Rostov had married, yet had had no opportunity for a honeymoon. It had taken some doing, but the quartermaster had managed to arrange for them to move into a private cabin.

Hoshi had lent Kelly her ivory hair comb for something borrowed, but had declined the other woman's request to be a bridesmaid. Hydroponics had made a beautiful bouquet and Katie McKenzie had caught it, earning a hearty ribbing from her "big brothers."

She stepped into the turbolift, her expression of dreamy bliss wiped clean as she saw who was on the lift -- Malcolm. He seemed more unapproachable than ever, having embraced his bachelorhood with a flare that would have given Trip a run for his money when he was available.

Her list of eligible men was dwindling and her desperation was growing. Whoever the father of her children was, was proving to be very elusive. Maybe I just need to see Phlox and let him take care of it, she thought to herself.

"Take care of what?" Malcolm asked. "Are you ill?"

Jumping out of her skin, not realizing she had said her thought out loud, she chuckled nervously. What should she say next? Tell him she was desperate to have children and ask him if she could please have a sample?

"Uh, no, not at all," she mumbled and sighed in relief as the lift door opened. She got off and stopped short as the unfamiliar surroundings of F deck greeted her. Naturally, he ran into her, wrapping his arm around her midriff to stop her from falling flat on her face.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ensign?" he asked oddly, making sure she had her balance, and then letting her go.

"Uh, no, sir," she stuttered, telling her overactive hormones to calm down. "I, um, I'm on the wrong deck."

"I see," he replied and walked away.

Hoshi faced the door to the turbolift, which had already closed and was making its rounds up and down decks. Great! Now the indignity of having to wait!

God, I hope there's shore leave. In the very least, I need to get laid.

--

Yippee! The Laons are having a masked ball! Hoshi stared at her blank terminal before turning it on and said a quick prayer. "Please draw my lot so I can go to the ball, Fairy God-computer."

The screen flickered to life and she pulled up her messages. The fact that she had a message boded well. Clicking on it, Hoshi held her breath.

A squeal of delight erupted from her cabin as she started planning her night out.

The chime to her quarters rang and a voice called out, "Hoshi, are you okay?"

Opening the door, she paid no mind to the identity of her visitor and chattered excitedly about the party.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, moving aside. "Can you believe we are actually going to get off this bucket-of-bolts? No offense. Enterprise has been and will always be home, but we need fresh air from time to time, right?"

Malcolm stepped inside and watched Hoshi pace back and forth.

"Maybe I'll meet –" She stopped, suddenly aware of who she was talking to. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

Backing up against the door and searching for the panel, he stammered, "No, no, no. I was…um…walking by and heard you…squeak. I thought you might be in some sort of trouble."

Seeing how nervous he was, she couldn't resist teasing him. "Perhaps you should stop by and see Lieutenant Hess," she suggested teasingly. "Only a third of the crew are women, and dates will be hard to come by."

"I just might do that," he mumbled and left.

--

Malcolm stepped into the turbolift and banged his head on the wall. "Bloody hell! Bloody hell!" Now what was he going to do? Travis was right. She was definitely a woman on the prowl, and there were several men on this ship who would gladly take his place.

He laughed out loud. Just about everybody on the ship knew he was the father of Hoshi's children…everybody except her. Trip had been right. Knowing the future wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Remembering several months ago when they encountered their descendants, Malcolm naturally checked on himself. After all, he would be able to skip all the awkward first dates and romantic foolishness women were so fond of. He wanted to see if he married, but was surprised to see he actually had children.

The thought of children petrified him. But the thought of children with Hoshi made parenthood seem…pleasant. In all honesty, he had forgotten his children's names once he saw who their mother was. But, he did remember their birth dates. Time was running out.

He had to draw a favorable lot. He had to go to that blasted party.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to dennisud and john lao for feedback!

The night of the ball –

She felt as though she had stepped into a fairy tale, her red gown flowing about her legs like it had a life of its own. Her embroidered bodice fit like a glove, pushing up her "assets" modestly, yet enticingly. She wore no actual mask, having opted not to hide her identity. Hers was painted on, accenting her classic beauty and weaving an air of mystery about her.

The opulent ballroom went on for miles, seething with Laons and her fellow shipmates. Having opted to take the last shuttle down, Hoshi didn't have to wait for long before somebody approached her. She stood in the foyer, feeling as though she had made her grand entrance.

A cloaked figure crowded next to her and she looked into the eyes of his white mask. All the men were dressed exactly the same – dark cloaks, white mask that covered their entire face, and various hats.

"Wow, Hoshi! You look great!" She heard Travis's muffled voice say through his mask.

She relaxed and grasped his proffered arm, trying not to trip on the folds of her dress as they walked down the stairs. "Thanks," she said, smiling at the compliment.

"Do you think this will get his attention?"

Travis sneered jokingly, "If this doesn't get his attention, the man is probably dead."

"Any luck finding Katie?" she asked in a conspiratorial tone.

To make things interesting, the men had arrived first, letting the women make grand entrances. So far, only Travis had noticed her. Off to the side she noticed three figures and rolled her eyes.

"Don't they ever leave you alone?" Hoshi asked irritably, noticing Romero, Chang and Kemper.

Travis shook his head no. "They think of me as their pet project. I think they feel ripped off because they didn't actually get to play matchmaker. If you don't mind, I'll hang with you, until I can find Katie."

Hoshi's step faltered and she cleared her throat. "Um…actually…I do mind. If, Mr. Right is here, I don't want him getting the wrong idea, thinking you're with me."

"Oh," Travis stated softly, and started to pull away from her.

Hoshi patted his arm. "Hold on," she said, and walked over to his shadows.

Travis watched as his friend approached the three stooges. She motioned for them to gather round her, like she had something important to tell them. After a few minutes, all three looked up quickly and beat a hasty retreat into the crowd.

With a wicked smile, Hoshi walked back up to her friend and patted him on the shoulder. "There! They won't be bothering you and Katie tonight."

Travis laughed. "What did you say to them?"

Hoshi simply smiled over her shoulder and disappeared into the crowd, letting her friend ponder her powers of persuasion.

--

Later that night –

Standing with her back against the wall, Hoshi sighed. Thankfully, the dances were easy enough and didn't require a partner. As the minutes turned into hours, her hopes of her lover approaching her quickly diminished. She felt like Cinderella, waiting for the stroke of midnight before her dress turned back into rags. Add that to the way her poor feet felt, and Hoshi could have cried.

A shadow moved and a gloved hand touched her bare shoulder.

"You're looking for someone," a muffled, unfamiliar voice stated through the mask.

She looked up at the man and smiled. He was about her height, covered from head to toe in the Laon's traditional black cloak, with a white mask. His hat was larger than most and reflected a kind of buccaneer style.

"Yes," she replied seductively, wondering if she was speaking to a Laon or one of her crew, as the man's accent was thick and undistinguishable.

She couldn't see his smile behind the mask.

"Follow me," he stated simply, gently grasping her elbow and walking with her into the courtyard.

Once outside, Hoshi heaved a sigh of relief and bent over. Standing up, she held her shoes in her hands. "These things are murder."

"So is the mask," the man said, steadily weaving the woman on his arm farther into the elaborate maze.

It was dark and the moons provided little light. "Take it off," she replied demurely, and sat down on a bench.

"That's against Laon custom," the man's muffled voice retorted. "You have to guess who I am first."

Hoshi laughed then, adjusting the folds of her dress nervously. "Then you are from Enterprise?"

He made no reply, and she squinted into the darkness, trying to look into his eyes.

"Perhaps a kiss would help you guess," he suggested, baiting her.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Hoshi acquiesced to the request, watching in fascination as the man removed his hat and the lower portion of his mask, revealing his lips and chin.

She had no time to study his features as he swooped down and took her into his arms, crushing his lips to hers. He held her hands to her sides so that she couldn't cheat and feel her way across his body. His tongue sought entrance and she granted it willingly.

A rustling noise broke the moment and the kiss stopped.

"I told you all I would be fine," a feminine voice called into the night. "Why are you following me?"

Male laughter taunted her.

The bushes rustled and Katie McKenzie walked into the clearing, unable to see the two would-be lovers on the bench. "Just tell me what kind of hat he has on and leave us alone."

Kemper stopped short as he saw a flurry of red in the corner of the clearing. "Oh, shit."

Hoshi stood and walked over to the intrusive group of people with a glare. "I obviously did not make myself clear, gentlemen, for when I told you to leave Ensign Mayweather alone that extended to Corporal McKenzie as well."

"Ma'am," all three nodded in unison and backed slowly out of the clearing and into the bushes.

Katie sighed. "Thanks, Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled at the woman and said, "He's wearing an old time aviator's hat. The last I saw him, he was near the north end of the ballroom, waiting for you. If you hurry, you might get to dance with him."

McKenzie smiled and ran off.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Hoshi turned her attention back to her "date." Her smile fell. Only his hat remained.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Life's not fair, Hoshi thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling in her quarters, holding the hat to her chest like a cherished souvenir. If it weren't for the hat, she would have thought the ball and kiss were all a dream, but it wasn't. Her lips still tingled from the kiss and her other body parts ached for more.

Her would-be-lover had vanished, leaving his hat behind. So many questions begged to be answered. Where had he gone? What did he look like? Was he human? Who was he?

She punched her pillow and shifted onto her side, careful not to lie on the hat.

Closing her eyes, she hoped for sleep as her thoughts dwelled on the single kiss and the sound of his voice. He had an odd accent, as though he truly did have one, yet was trying to disguise it. Perhaps a kiss would help her guess?

The only thing the kiss had done was throw her active imagination and hormones into overdrive. "Perhaps a cold shower is in order?" she taunted herself in the dark, and got up, placing the hat on the desk next to her discarded dress.

She had just turned the water on when her com beeped. Her heart leaped into her throat as she quickly turned off the water. Maybe he had come for her. She flicked the cabin light on, took a deep breath, and smiled before opening her door.

Her smile faltered as soon as she saw who her visitors were. Travis and Katie stood in the hall, holding hands. "Hi," she greeted them, trying not to let her disappointment show and stepping aside to let them in.

"We wanted you to be the first to know," Katie said excitedly.

Travis smiled. "And we wanted to thank you."

She waited for the punch line, already suspecting what news they wanted to share with her.

"We're getting married," Katie and Travis announced in unison.

Hoshi's plastered smile began to crack as she imagined banging her head against the wall. "That's…that's great!" She hoped a semblance of enthusiasm was heard in her inflection. "I'm so happy…for you guys."

Oblivious to Hoshi's real sentiments, McKenzie hugged her fiancé's best friend. "Thanks, Hoshi."

Travis stared at Hoshi, noticing the puffiness of her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, already guessing it had something to do with Malcolm. The man had promised Travis he would finally tell Hoshi tonight. Obviously, he hadn't.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling and gladly accepted the hug Travis gave her. "He…was there…and…we kissed…but we were interrupted. He still…had his mask…on. The three stooges were…giving…Katie a hard…time, and I…ran them off."

McKenzie gasped. "I am so sorry. I thought M –"

Travis shushed Katie with a glare and pulled away from Hoshi.

"But, I thought –" Katie continued.

" – Maybe, you were in danger," Travis finished saying, giving her another glare.

Wiping the tears away, Hoshi looked at the newly engaged couple. Travis was hiding something and Katie knew what it was. "Travis Alan Mayweather, what are you not telling me?"

Travis took a step back, grabbing Katie by the waist and putting her between them.

"You mean to tell me she doesn't know?" Katie asked him.

"Know what?" Hoshi questioned with a note of menace in her tone.

Katie wiggled away from her intended and walked behind Hoshi, pointing at Travis. "You are in so much trouble."

Frowning, Hoshi approached Travis. "Is there something you need to tell me, Travis?"

Clearing his throat, Travis was suddenly very aware how dry his throat was and how hot it was. "I…I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Who did you promise? And what did you promise them?" Hoshi poked a finger into his chest.

Katie snickered.

"Um…Honestly, Hoshi. Everybody else knows. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to figure out who your 'Mr. Right' is," Travis said in frustration, trying to deflect some of the blame onto her.

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How like a man."

The words sank into her slowly and Hoshi blinked, as though having stared into space for a long time. "You mean to tell me you know who he is?"

Travis nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Care to share this information with me?" Hoshi's voice was low and dangerous.

"Uh…yes. As long as you promise not to kill me… or him, for that matter," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well?" Hoshi prompted.

"Just for the record, you didn't want to know. You said some things were better left a mystery when you found out about the children, and – "

"Just tell her, for Pete's sake!" Katie prodded.

Hoshi merely stared at her friend, wanting to throttle him for keeping this information from her.

"It's Malcolm."

Hoshi didn't move.

"He tried talking to you about it before we entered the vortex, but once he figured out you didn't know, he choked, lying to you and telling you he would wind up a bachelor."

Blinking, she let the name sink in, a torrent of emotions running through her mind.

Travis continued. "He asked me not to say anything afterward, telling me it was best if you made up your own mind."

Malcolm Reed. The name repeated in her head, her memories of him starting to made sense.

"I've told him time and time again that he needed to tell you," Travis said, trying to comfort her and touching her sleeve.

Hoshi slapped his hand away.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded, realizing she was angry.

Angry didn't begin to cover it. She was pissed off – at just about everybody on board. But Travis knowing all along really stung. Leaving the startled pair behind without a word, she left her cabin, went to the turbolift and pressed the button for B deck. She needed to know if it was true.

She didn't remember actually walking to his quarters and pressing the chime, but she did remember his disheveled appearance and questioning look.

Pushing him into his quarters, Hoshi pressed up against him and kissed him, feeling the familiar sensation shoot through her as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away and slapped him, still angry with him for the months which had passed.

Malcolm smiled then, that lopsided grin of his, and pulled her against him, kissing her again. The kiss was gentle and exploring this time. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, happy that she finally knew who he was. "It's about time you figured it out," he whispered against her cheek.

Her eyes flashed and she pulled away, moving to slap him again.

"Would you please stop trying to hit me?" he asked, blocking her attempt and pulling her against his body again.

"I'm so angry with you…with all of you," she said, tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

"Shush, luv," he replied, kissing the tears from her cheeks. "I know you're angry. You have every right to be. But I had to be certain."

"Certain of what?" she asked on a rush of breath, feeling his hands cup her buttocks and pull her even closer. Her anger slowly dissolved as desire sparked within her.

"You had to make the choice," he murmured against her hair. "I didn't want you coming to me because it was in that database."

She closed her eyes and let his words sink in, them soothing the last of her anger away. He was right, and as she opened her eyes she could still see doubt in his eyes.

Smiling, she placed her palm gently against the red mark on his face. "I'm sorry," she breathed against his lips.

Malcolm sighed, somehow managing to keep his hands from roaming where they shouldn't.

"I've felt it all along, Malcolm," she explained. "The attraction to you. But you were always so…distant."

"I was not," he argued. "A bit reserved, maybe, but not distant. Furthermore – "

His argument was lost in a kiss, and his good intentions flew out the window as she took his hands in hers and gave him liberties he had only dreamed about. He smiled knowingly, making mental calculations in his head. Their daughter would be born forty weeks from now – the first child born on Enterprise.

"Are you certain, Hoshi?" he asked, gasping as she slid his zipper down and kissed a path along his neck.

"Yes," she replied.

FIN

A/N – There is an epilogue, but it's a bit too smutty for this site. So I'll just have to leave it here. I don't want to get banned. If you really want it, just email me.


End file.
